Step Outside
Red encourages Harold to stand up for himself after a run-in with a tough kid. Cast (in order of Appearance): , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 4; The Red Green Show – 1997 Season DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: We shoot our show up in Canada, and one thing you're supposed to be able to count on, always, is cold in Canada. So when we were doing this Handyman Corner, which was, uh, heating– how to make a heated driveway, we were shooting it in February or something, and we just assumed that there's gonna be ice and snow and everything. Well, how wrong can you possibly be? It was so mild that day, we couldn't get the snow to stay as snow. So what we were doing was shoveling up snow from other areas and going back behind hockey rinks and getting stuff and trying to dump it all, trying to pack it all up so that we had it. So we were gonna be with guys who get that snowblower for Christmas, and then, at the first sign of snow there, they gotta get it out on the driveway before the snow melts, you know? So it's– I don't know about how much experience you've had with weather and everything, but I can guarantee that it's not just that Canada's cold, it's just that it's totally unreliable. That's probably what I like about it. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: While the lodge prepares for a dogsled race, using different dogs of different sizes, Harold reveals that he had a run-in with a bully named Tubby Johannasen, who sat on Harold. Red tries to urge Harold to stand up for himself and nail the new guy, but Harold insists that violence is not the answer. Harold considers just talking to the kid's parents, but Red insists that Harold should just hit him. Finally, Harold decides to take his uncle's advice and engage Tubby in a fight. Unfortunately, he wimps out at the last second, and Tubby's dad sits on Harold. Harold then convinces Red to take on Tubby's dad himself. Unfortunately, Red realizes that Tubby's dad is a bodybuilder and that he didn't stand a chance against him. He finally admits that violence really is not the answer. Red's Campfire Songs: A kidnapped person trapped in a car trunk. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Mike tries to guess the word "blame" to win four hours of unlimited fun and hijinks at Ethel's House of Rubber. Handyman Corner: Red uses an oven and some chain-link fence to heat up a driveway in the winter. Midlife: The similarity between romance and temperature. Men Anonymous: Dalton recalls an incident where he allowed his wife to give him driving advice while running an errand. Adventures With Bill: Bill and Harold go ice-fishing, but run into trouble when they try to drill a hole in the ice with a power auger. If It Ain't Broke, You're Not Trying: Edgar brings in a hammer for Red to repair. Fun Facts Trivia *In the Stuffed and Mounted DVD, the episode is simply referred to as "Outside".